The Fifth Year of Kadic
The Fifth Year of Kadic is the first episode of season 6 and the 131th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins explaining what has happened during the season 5 with scenes of the most important. One week after… Of night, a man possessed by X.A.N.A. goes to the factory, going down by the elevator but it doesn't work owed by the inactivity after the battle and accesses to another shortcut until the and lights it with his skill touching with a key and after begins to press all at the same time of brusque way showing the monitor "Fixing" to keep in "way hibernation" and after it goes to the scanner to Lyoko closing the door slowly. Three months after… In the morning, Jeremy awake but when seeing that the clock marked with a delay of 10 minutes raises with hastes to go back another year to collecting the rucksack with new materials and goes out of home, until his screen shows the symbol of X.A.N.A. blinking several times. While in Kadic, Odd is speaking in videocall through the smarthpone to contact with from Marseilles showing in the screen that has win to go back prompt to Kadic, but the announces something in front of all the students in the playground, Odd hangs him the smartphone quickly. Yumi and Ulrich also arrive a bit late. Yumi has a new appearance, now his hair finishes in the shoulders. They two greet to Odd and Aelita and ask where is Jeremy, and Odd answers that it will arrive a bit late. But Jeremy already had arrived just in time greeting to his friends, whistles him with his whistle to attract the attention to the students and Mr. Delmas with the other professors of at the side seated. Mr. Delmas takes the microphone and welcomes the new students recently arrived and presents him to his new professor called Evan O'Donnell that it will be the professor of Latin that will share the class with Mrs. Hertz. Odd and Sissi don't like them the changes had to but Yumi says him that it's not for so much until when it observes to a boy with glasses with an odd look and the boy presents to Mr. Delmas as Alex Nicolas. Aelita begins to have visions that all the students are possessed by X.A.N.A. moving away included his friends but results that it was an illusion but begins to feel that X.A.N.A. has gone back thinking if it is real. Jeremy looks to Taelia of far and question to Aelita on Taelia but Aelita still follows angered with her of what she has done and she doesn't want to go back to see her neither neither speak with her. While in the , is doing the task of cleaning when the laptop of begins to sound repeatedly and throws a glimpse that X.A.N.A. has activated 4 towers, scared and retreats a step backwards treating to call by telephone to Jeremy but results that the mobile is in the table of his room. But already it is late, the men in black burst into in the Hermitage surrounded and they capture Anthea, a man takes him out a gun aiming in the face and says her: "My boss is wishing to speak with you". Of turn in the class at all more when beginning with the professor O'Donnell and Mrs. Hertz sharing the class in front of the students, explain his first asignatura of Latin but annoying by the fault of attention to Odd, a while after finishing the class, O'Donnell approaches to Odd to give him a small warning on the fault of attention giving an opportunity to encourage with the notes or of the contrary he will have a few extra hours until improving the note and Odd without saying a word assent the head saying yes. However Aelita sees Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy going out of the building when the men in black arrive and kidnap them putting them in the car except her the one who takes advantage of escaping and thinking that the vision was real and decides to go to the factory she alone without stopping. When arriving in the factory, Aelita finds Alex near of the elevator asking that it did this place but she didn't have time to explain and she goes to the elevator, but il doesn't work owed by the inactivity. Aelita decides to go with another shortcut and asks him his help urgently to Alex to go to Lyoko, they arrive to the room of the laboratory but discovers that it carries lit all the time and she looks by the screen to show the activity of the towers activated and it shows 4 towers activated but three of the four towers is a decoy, thanks to the documents saved by Franz Hopper will be able to find out what is the true tower and is in the desert sector. She can't go to Lyoko without Jeremy, Aelita treats to contact with Sissi but does not answer deducing that it also has been captured but looks him directly to Alex and says him that he's the hope to send to Lyoko. Aelita explains him all the situation and Alex accepts without mattering him what is happening, Alex goes down him by the trapdoor to go to the scanner room and goes into the scanner for the action. Aelita virtualizes Alex in Lyoko in the desert sector and arrives without problems but he's a bit garbled when looking his two javelins in his hands, but in the zone there aren't any monster. Suddenly they arrive two Hornets and he escapes running, Aelita indicates him the tower activated in the north indicating his way but the Hornets have to dodge them not to be devirtualized and not losing points. While, the man driving the car together with his mate without mattering where goes now until Yumi gives account that wants to go directly to the dock with only see the GPS, Yumi asks him as it survived in the battle but the man doesn't answer. Alex finally arrives to the tower activated but two Hornets arrive before and prevent him shooting several rays laser. Alex escapes of the tower but he launches him the javelin to the Hornet and defeat also to the another Hornet with the same tactics, afterwards goes in in the tower and asks him what has to do to continuation and she says that it has to put the hand near of the terminal but it doesn't work, suddenly the terminal shows the name of Aelita and the tower is deactivated just in time when the car falls to the sea of the dock ready to drown to Jeremy, Yumi, Odd and Sissi. Aelita devirtualizes Alex and gather in the room of the laboratory and Aelita before says her that it doesn't have to explain it to anybody at least to the professors and she does a return to the past. After the return to the past, Aelita explains him to the Lyoko-Warriors that X.A.N.A. survived during the battle escaping with a tunnel of networks but his can was very feeble and took months in recovering all his strengths and did not have option to ask help of urgent way to Alex to send him to Lyoko that has the same skill of deactivate the tower. Odd decides to do a vote so that Alex was part of the group, Odd and Aelita say yes; Sissi and Jeremy vote no leaving to Yumi with some doubt remembering with a flashback as it happened with William when it was to Lyoko for the first time and does not want to go back to commit the same error. Trivia * This is the first episode to feature a new title card. * This is the first season up to season 8 to feature the new title card. Gallery Episode131.jpg|Jeremy, Aelita and several students back to Kadic another year. es:El quinto año de Kadic fr:Le cinquième an de Kadic Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes